


gas-station

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: (not technically but it's hardcore implied it's a date), Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Crushes, Other, hope u like!!, idk nazis jsut soft and doesn't wanna admit it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nazi really wants to spend more time with ancom. he can't figure out why. it's a bit confusing.
Relationships: Anarchist Polycule, Anfash - Relationship, ancom/authright, opp unity
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	gas-station

**Author's Note:**

> yaya!! i'm done!!! hope y'all like???? also please pity ancap. i love that motherfucker. also, sorta related to group project??? probably in the same universe.

how do you talk to someone who hates you?

walter really had to ponder that at the moment. he was up on the roof with nicolas, smoking. he'd been invited up by the other, which he found uncharacteristic of them. it made less sense when you considered the fight they'd this morning when nico had claimed that he didn't have any respect for human rights, which stung a little. it escalated a little farther than they usually do.

maybe they were trying to make up for it? the pair had barely spoken while they were up here. all you could hear were the cricket, the early fall breeze, and leaves rustling. he could see the city in the distance but it was mostly blurred colors and lights. he always enjoyed the way it looked from here, even if he didn't love the city itself, he'd admit he could find a little beauty within it all.

he felt a little guilty. not that he planned on apologizing to them, that'd just make him weak. on the other hand, calling them "a brainwashed lefty queer" wasn't the nicest thing he'd ever said. in fact, if there is a scale, it'd probably be in the negatives. again, he really didn't plan on apologizing unless they did first. but only if they did it first. 

nico sighed quietly, seeming like they were about to start talking, and then didn't, leaving walter on the edge of his seat. god, now he was a little nervous, that piece of shit, leaving him hanging like that. did he have to speak first? he really hoped he wouldn't have to. then he'd have to confront them. fuck, he wasn't a pussy, he'd talk first.

"you play among us, right?" he glanced over at them, and they looked shocked for a second, their eyes a little wide open, before they calmed a bit, and recomposed themselves.

"yeah, why, you wanna play a game? you any good?" they cracked a smile at the other man, showing off their straight but yellow teeth. it made walter a bit self conscious. they had a nice smile. his own teeth were a bit crooked though. it made him feel awkward. they had already started pulling out their phone. he could go along with that.

"i hope so, i don't know though, i don't really play with friends." he shrugged a little, pulling out his cracked iphone, although, surprisingly, it was still better than nicos, who's was completely destroyed, there wasn't an inch of that thing that didn't have a crack in it. 

"you want me to set it up, or you, or we just join an unpopulated one, i dunno man," they glanced over, trying to figure out how to play together. 

"just join one with nobody in it and give me the code," he suggested. it seemed less annoying than waiting for people to join. 

"aight." they scrolled for a second, clicked and then went to show him their screen, he quickly input the code and the room filled up relatively quickly after that. 

he went to electric to try to do wires, the lime green named "stoopid" killed him, and he let out a small cry of anger, and looked over to nico, only seeing a smug grin on their face, "wait-"

they giggled a bit, their sweet grin getting wider, their eyes a little bit guilty, and their cheeks starting to get a bit red.

"you asshole!" he elbowed them, and they wheezed. "why'd you go after me first?" he whined, and they laughed a bit harder, but he felt his face heat up a bit and he was smiling too, but just a bit. 

"cause-" they were cut off by another fit of giggled, "cause i wanted too! you suck at this game! i vented into the room and you didn't say anything!" they showed off their teeth again, throwing their head back.

"is that what you did?" he would've felt the need to be quiet, except that they were two stories up, out in the open sky, he felt kinda good actually, but his stomach felt a bit weird. not in a painful way, just, weird. 

"what else would i have been doing?" they put their phone down to hide their face in their hands. he had to grab it before it slid down the roof.

"i don't know! i just thought that was a thing that happened!" he started laughing too. it wasn't really all that funny, but it was late, and they were a bit giggly. 

"you didn't know imposters could vent? i thought you said you were good!" they blamed him.

"i said i hope so! i'm not sure!" he whined in a pitchy tone of voice.

"oh shit, i got voted out," they laughed. "wanna play again?" 

"sure man." he grinned crookedly. he'd adapted it to show as few teeth as possible. 

they waited in the lobby for a minute. "cool hat." nico commented snarkily. his character was blue with the little dictator hat, he thought it looked good!

"what's wrong with it?" walter gave them the side eye. 

"you look like a nazi! i wonder why..." they said smoothly, their sharp grin appearing again. 

"i'm not a nazi!" he complained, "you just say that's cause you're the farthest left sjw in the world!" he jabbed, but it didn't seem like their usual arguments, it seemed a bit more... calm. more polite, and friendly. it wasn't an unwelcome change, he'd be honest.

"aight, whatever!" they laughed, shaking their head, tapping away on their phone, smiling gently.

they watched their screens, and “imposter” popped up for him, and he immediately planned on killing nico, until nico grinned over at him.

fuck… they were imposters together. that'd be fine! they'd be good together. they could fucking destroy these losers! 

“let's tear this place up! we're gonna fucking win.” they said smugly. 

“yeah man!” he bared his teeth at the other, emotions bubbling up within him! that's why he liked playing games! he liked to win!

the game was over in under 15 minutes. they did fucking tear the place up. no one ever suspected the pair and they won.

nico put up their hand for a high five, and walter indulged them. 

they clicked their phone off and put it down on the scratchy roof, then flopped down on their back. “fuck dude, ‘m hungry. i'm gonna go inside.”

fuck, he couldn't let this good moment leave, he couldn't just watch this good feeling slip off the roof, back into the window and, then maybe gone forever. he wouldn't let that be quite yet. sometime? sure. it was a little too early now, though. just a bit too early. 

“you wanna go into the city and get snacks at that… that uh. fuck, whats it called?” he stuttered over, he lost a bit of confidence in the middle after he noticed their face.

“max and peter's place?” they suggested smoothly, barely seeming to think about it.

“are they the ones in the poly-whatever?” he really couldn't afford to offend them, otherwise they might ditch him. 

“polycule? yeah that's them.” they nodded, the slightly dazed and confused look never quite left their face. they looked a little shocked that he would invite them anywhere so excitedly. he was a little surprised that he was inviting them so excitedly. 

“we should go there. it's just inside the city right? not too far?” 

“yeah, you wanna walk there? i'd have to get a little warmer clothes, and these shoes would suck for walking, but i'd be cool with that.” they smiled a bit, the look fading away from their face every second long that they stayed.

“ok, ok, yeah, let's go in. i don't really wanna walk in these boots anyways.” he muttered. they left quickly, and he watched them drop down on the ledge. he didn't see them slip into the window, but he heard the thump. 

they had left their phone, so he grabbed it and quickly pocketed it. he dropped down, and held onto the top and swung into the room. no one else was in the room, and he really didn't expect anyone to be there. it was late. 12:30-ish, walter thought. 

he went downstairs quickly, hand on the railing practically sliding down. 

he sat next to the front door, changing into his black combat boots and then went and sat on the couch, next to jack who didn't even look away from his computer, and walter didn't bother, instead choosing to scroll through his tik-tok while waiting for nico.

he glanced over at the man, deciding to speak, only out of common courtesy. “we're going to get snacks in town, any requests?” he said dully and jack looked over, seemingly a little shocked to see him.

“oh uh, get a pack of monsters i guess? we're almost out, i'll pay you back.” he muttered, he looked tired, and he was still wearing sunglasses.

“take a nap, man.” he suggested, he didn't really care, but he looked so fucking tired, the poor college student. 

“when i die,” he responded idly, looking back at his computer, the light glowing and lighting up his face. he felt a little bad for him, but he couldn't really bring himself to stop the man. he'd do the same thing rather than listen to any of them.

nico slid down the stairs just in time, so walter didn't have to sit with an apathetic, sleep deprived, jack. 

the leftist had changed into a dark green hoodie, what looked like, from walters minimum knowledge of fashion… mom jeans, maybe? and a similar pair of doc marten boots, although theirs had platforms. 

they came down the stairs and immediately focused in on jack, “woah! drink some nyquil, you look… gross!” 

“i think that's a crime.” he muttered, rubbing his eye. “i got a fucking paper to finish and i’ve drunken at least two monsters, i'm not sure what to do bro.” 

“are you gonna have a heart attack?” their eyebrows furrowed as they walked over to him and took the sunglasses off his face and flung them across the room, then gave him a gentle pat on the face. “and for what to do, substance abuse? i don't know man.” 

“damn those expensive.” he whined quietly. 

“the glasses or substance abuse?” walter squinted at the two.

“both.” he whispered. “anyways, i have to turn this 10! 10! page paper in by noon.”

“how many pages have you got done?” 

“not one.” he shook his head, he looked like he was about to cry, and/or pass out, and/or have a heart attack AND/OR throw up. he was really pitiful right now.

“oh fuck you're screwed.” nico supplied unhelpfully, but their face was very sympathetic. not like they could do too much to actually help him in a meaningful way. they should really probably just leave at this point.

“yeah that sucks.” walter nodded. 

“yeah we're gonna ditch you, but, what is it you like, як називають суку? є це?” they muttered under their breath for a moment. “ах! chocolate?”

jack snorted, “vous avez oublié le mot chocolat?” then he paused, losing his identity for a moment.

“vous avez oublié l'anglais?” they grinned a little. walter could only partially get what they were saying. he was learning french mostly because the other three would speak and he could never catch on. it was a long process, and very different from german or english. he didn't like it very much.

“god can we just go? let the man finish his paper.” he rolled his eyes at the two. nico put their hands up to have him pull them up. he did so with some grumbling, but they were very easy to pull up considering they weighed in at about 3 pounds. he may have been over-exaggerating, but it's what they felt like, in his defense. 

“sorry you're gonna die, dude, we’ll miss you or something.” they shrugged as they started walking to the door. “shit! suggestion!”

“anything,” jack muttered, looking about an hour closer to death than he had been when they first started talking to him. 

“fuckin dayquil.”

“shit, dude!” his eyes opened wide, “that might work!”

“i think that's illegal.” walter pointed out cautiously, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at them. if alex was here, he could talk them out of it, but alas, he was not alex. what was he gonna do?

“yeah it's substance abuse, like they previously suggested. we gotta just see what the fuck’ll happen.” he glared at the two of them aggressively. the anger wasn't really pointed at them, but it was very much there. 

“aight, please don't die. walt, lets go.” they cocked their head in the direction of the door. he followed compliantly, not saying another word to jack, who was muttering about cold medicine and furiously typing on his keyboard.

…

it was a bit colder out then he had expected it to be, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. nico also seemed to be handling it fine, if not fine and way taller than him then usual, which threw walter off just a bit. it's not like he was short! he just… was shorter than nico. 

“airpod?” they said sharply and quickly, offering him one. 

“sure.” he nodded. “what's this?”

“swing lynn, it's a really cool song ngl.” they shrugged. 

it was only about a ten minute walk to the place, as long as you were willing to cut through neighborhoods and other such places. 

“so why'd you wanna go get snacks?” nico asked mildly, they didn't seem to care too much if it got answered well or not, or at least that's what walter was pretty sure was true. 

“i dunno,” he shrugged noncommittally. telling them it's because he needed to have them near him and he couldn't stand being alone so he invited them because he had to hang out with them or he felt like he was going to explode, plus his stomach felt weird, and he wanted to talk about that, and also he was just kinda hungry, would've been not quite the answer they were probably looking for. 

“aight let's play a game, twenty questions, baby!” they practically yelled, which was a little loud but still good enough for walter.

he snorted, “don't call me baby, and sure, whatever.” it was one of the only games nico could come up with whenever prompted. they both knew well enough how to play it.

“okay, well since you seem impartial i'll go first…” they paused to think for a second, “ok! got it! start guessing,” they nodded their head at him.

“ok, is it an animal?” just get that one out of the way… 

“yeah.”

“ok… uhm, is it… is it a mammal?”

“nope,” they both walked in between the yards of two nicer houses and kept moving forward. 

“uh, sea animal? like fish?”

“nah.” they had lost quite a bit of energy so far, and they had just started.

“oh! insect?” he pointed a bit, he always forgot how much he liked to play these games.

“yeah!” they nodded, smiling a little.

“ok, uh,” he looked around for a moment, “alright, is it as big as that flower?”

“mmm,” they made a squeaky noise, like a chew toy deciding something, “i'd say so.”

“ok, is it common? like would i know of it?”

“absolutely.”

fuck, he'd know about it? that sucks, that means if he loses it’s more embarrassing. “ok is it one color?”

“no.” they shook their head politely.

“two colors?” 

“yeah.” well that narrowed it down. 

“one color yellow?

“mhm,” they nodded, they knew that he'd already caught on. 

“is it a bee?” he asked.

“yeah!” they put their hand up for a high-five, and walter let him have it.

“i'm glad we can hang out,” he smiled a bit, then frowned, that'd been a bit too genuine for his tastes. 

“aww, did you invite me on a date?" nico cooed, "you didn't have too! buying me snacks at my cool friends polycule gas station? that's too nice!" they faked flattery, which looked pretty close to the real thing if he wasn't lying. maybe they were good at lying. scratch that, they were good at lying. he knew that one as a fact.

"pfft," walter laughed awkwardly, nico hit a bit too close to home with that joke. not super close, but a little too close. "as if, i'm not gay."

"oh, aye cap'n," they snorted at him in disbelief. his proclamation of not being gay were undercut when nico grabbed his hand and held it in theirs, grinning a little bit wider then previously.

walter would deny till the day that he died that them holding his hand made him feel some sort of way. it felt normal, maybe even more normal than usual. he felt nothing on the hand-holding subject, but, if he did, he would maybe, hypothetically describe it as just... sugar? that didn't make sense to him, but also held a lot of meaning. it was like a freshly baked cake, or sharing cookies with people, but like, in his hand. it was like the mother he didn't have, making him his favorite treat, and then just talking. walter was pretty sure he'd seen something like that in a movie, or read about it maybe. or maybe it was like getting a gift, like the fresh baked bread they make for him. god his thoughts really did round out to nico, didn't they? it was like... sweet, and it made him feel sweet. he didn't hate it.

that is, if he felt that. which he did not. because under no circumstances was that what he was feeling about them holding hands. zero.

seriously. nothing. 

they walked on the sidewalk they had managed to get too, which was just maybe four blocks down from their little minimart. 

...

“evening, little late isn't it- ah hey, fucker!” max grinned at the pair, walter felt a little out of place with them, though peter and nico helped offset that a little.

“nico!” peter smiled from his position, sitting on top of the counter. oscar didn't even look up from his phone which he stared at comfortably. emile waved a little bit, but said nothing otherwise. 

“so you were gonna be nice until you saw me? thanks man.” they laughed, their words didn't seem to hold much weight to them.

“also the nazi.” max pointed at him and he straightened up a bit, looking away nervously. 

“see, other people think you're a nazi too!” they grinned, showing off something that he hadn't noticed before, they were missing a tooth, one small one on the left. 

“oh goodie.” he spoke quietly, glancing away again. 

“could you not call everyone even a little conservative, a nazi?” emile spoke politely. 

“nah, don't be a pussy ass bitch.” he grinned over at them sweetly, making a little click noise with his lips, like an air kiss. emile’s lips pursed and their eyebrows furrowed. peter giggled, while oscar elbowed him as a form of retribution. they were all jammed together behind the counter, all very close together. 

when he turned over to look at nico they were gone from their spot in front of the door, and over in the aisles, talking to henry, edward and charles. they giggled and laughed together and watched a bit awkwardly. god he really didn't belong here did he?

“hey!” he turned around to see the youngest man bound over to him, after throwing himself off the counter. “walt, how are ya?” he smiled. why was he so excited? he was energetic, but not usually this annoying about it. 

“i'm alright.” walter nodded at the other man who grabbed a bag of pizza pringles and flung them over at the counter. “put that on my tab?” none of them were able to catch it, and they all scattered a bit. 

“sorry ‘bout max, he calls me a nazi too sometimes,” he laughed, rolling right past his previous question.

“yeah…” he furrowed his eyebrows. “are you high?” he blurted out, he didn't feel very bad about asking. he was acting like he was fucking high. it was annoying and gross.

“what?” his eyes went wide, he didn't look offended, just confused. 

he narrowed his eyes, he didn't really wanna repeat it. he knew that the people at the counter didn't mind beating the shit out of anyone. especially him. they really didn't like him. 

“he's not high, just an idiot, also, he drank some fuckin’ energy drink, we're pretty sure he's dying.” oscar called over to him. oh thank god, max didn't pull out the fucking crowbar, or oscar his bat. 

“ah, are you gonna do something about it?” he glanced at peter again, then back to oscar.

oscar shrugged, “eh, i dunno. probably not. he'll be fine.”

“you just said he was dying.” walter glared. he never really understood them, but then again, they were nothing alike. 

“y’know.” oscar said vaguely, looking down at his phone again, almost completely ignoring walter, not paying attention. 

“no! what? are you high?” he cried out, the fuck? who the fuck were these guys?

“yeah of course, it's midnight or something on a friday.” he shrugged. “drug time. i could bet’ya nico’s too.”

“whatever,” he shook his head disdainfully, god, he needed to get away from here, and soon. company wasn't quite worth this, he though, until he looked over at nico laughing and grinning, and fuck, maybe it was?

he grabbed several cans of monster and shoved them into the little basket he had. he also grabbed some pocky’s, for nicolas. they liked them. he grabbed a fanta for himself and a pack of little debbies’ oatmeal moon pie things. jack had introduced them to him. he fucking adored those things. 

“walt, help me pick which flavor i should get!” they smiled a little when they yelled at them. 

“uh, white one, like the sugar free shit.”

“awesome,” they muttered. he would've been concerned about them drinking any caffeinated drinks, except for the fact that he knew they actually made them more chill. he wasn't super concerned about it.

they stared over at him for a second, smiled a little, then went back to their business.

his head went blank. he literally couldn't focus on anything except for that sweet little smile, they looked so genuine and polite. fuck. he could feel his face heating up, and he heard a little laugh from oscar and emile, who seemed to be watching their interaction. fuck.

he nodded dazedly, as he shuffled away. before he got a quick tap on the shoulder from nico. “hey loser, i'm gonna give you a kiss, that alright?”

“n-... yes please.” his righteous anger was cut off by the desperate need inside him. is that why he'd felt like this all night? damn. 

it was just a quick peck, from which they straightened up and smiled. then they nodded at him and went back to getting stuff.

now there was barking laughter. he didn't mind it as much as he did a moment ago, even with his glowing red face.

**Author's Note:**

> please clap, me and vanillaskins (a wonderful writer, mwah) are married! yayayay!


End file.
